United States of America
|defacto = |executive =Cabinet |legislative =Congress |judicial =Supreme Court |affiliation =North Atlantic Treaty Organization |military =United States Armed Forces |capital =Washington, District of Columbia |language =American English |currency =United States dollar ($) |anthem =Star Spangled Banner |holiday =Independence Day (July 4) |formed = |established =July 4, 1776 |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |conflicts = |status =Superpower |notes =}} The United States of America (abbreviated U.S.) is a country located in North America. It is the primary faction in World in Conflict. It is one of the three playable factions in the multiplayer and the main protagonist faction in World in Conflict's single-player campaign, along side NATO. The only differences between the three factions are their units, how they speak, and that the U.S. and NATO use the Daisy Cutter bomb while the Soviet Union uses the fuel air bomb. The U.S. is also where most of the game's story takes place before and after the Soviet invasion of Seattle. Being a major player in global affairs, the United States influenced and supported several democratic and right-wing governments throughout the world in order to contain the spread of communism. The United States is one of the two superpowers of the world and the main political and military rival of the Soviet Union. Pre-World War III In 1945, the United States brought a decisive end to World War II with the dropping of atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki in the Empire of Japan, forcing the last-standing Axis Power of WWII to surrender unconditionally to the Allies. The creation and use of the nuclear bomb established America's status as a superpower, and it sought to ensure world order through the establishment of NATO and the United Nations. It expanded its nuclear arsenal and assumed partial control of Allied-occupied West Germany. The U.S. established numerous alliances worldwide and expanded its dominion to the globe, abandoning its isolationist policies of the 1930's and becoming a leading player in world politics. The expansion of the U.S. sphere of influence would not go unopposed. The Soviet Union feared that the U.S. sought to isolate it by undermining communism through the promotion of capitalism in the surrounding states. In response, the Soviet Union established the Warsaw Pact, created its own nuclear arsenal, and occupied Eastern Europe as a means of creating a barrier to Western capitalism (known as the Iron Curtain). Through proxy wars and diplomatic efforts, the two powers dedicated themselves to ensuring world stability by balancing their authority and developing a nuclear deterrent to counter the Warsaw Pact. This ensured that if one side attacked another with nuclear weapons, that force would be swiftly met with a similar response. Despite all efforts to maintain peace, the U.S. would ultimately fail in this pursuit in 1989. American Revolutionary War The American Revolutionary War (1775–1783), also known as the American War of Independence,43 was a war between Great Britain and its Thirteen Colonies in North America which declared independence in July 1776 as the United States of America.1 After 1765, growing constitutional and political differences strained the relationship between Great Britain and its American colonies. Patriot protests against taxation without representation followed the Stamp Act and escalated into boycotts, which culminated in 1773 with the Sons of Liberty destroying a shipment of tea in Boston Harbor. Britain responded by closing Boston Harbor and passing a series of punitive measures against Massachusetts Bay Colony. Massachusetts colonists responded with the Suffolk Resolves, and they established a shadow government which wrested control of the countryside from the Crown. Twelve colonies formed a Continental Congress (with the exception of Georgia) to coordinate their resistance, establishing committees and conventions that effectively seized power.44 British attempts to disarm the Massachusetts militia in Concord led to open combat and a British defeat on April 19, 1775. Militia forces then besieged Boston, forcing a British evacuation in March 1776, and Congress appointed George Washington to command the Continental Army. Concurrently, the Americans failed decisively in an attempt to invade Quebec and raise insurrection against the British. On July 2, 1776, the Second Continental Congress voted for independence, issuing its declaration on July 4. Sir William Howe launched a British counter-offensive, capturing New York City and leaving American morale at a low ebb. However, victories at Trenton and Princeton restored American confidence. In 1777, the British launched an invasion from Quebec under John Burgoyne, intending to isolate the New England Colonies. Instead of assisting this effort, Howe took his army on a separate campaign against Philadelphia, and Burgoyne was decisively defeated at Saratoga in October 1777. Burgoyne's defeat had dramatic consequences. France formally allied with the Americans and entered the war in 1778, and Spain joined the war the following year as an ally of France but not as an ally of the United States. In 1780, the Kingdom of Mysore attacked the British in India, and tensions between Great Britain and the Netherlands erupted into open war. In North America, the British mounted a "Southern strategy" led by Charles Cornwallis which hinged upon a Loyalist uprising, but too few came forward. Cornwallis suffered reversals at King's Mountain and Cowpens. He retreated to Yorktown, Virginia, intending an evacuation, but a decisive French naval victory deprived him of an escape. A Franco-American army led by the Comte de Rochambeau and Washington then besieged Cornwallis' army and, with no sign of relief, he surrendered in October 1781. Whigs in Britain had long opposed the pro-war Tories in Parliament, and the surrender gave them the upper hand. In early 1782, Parliament voted to end all offensive operations in America, but the war continued overseas. Britain remained under siege in Gibraltar but scored a major victory over the French navy. On September 3, 1783, the belligerent parties signed the Treaty of Paris in which Great Britain agreed to recognize the sovereignty of the United States and formally end the war. French involvement had proven decisive,45 but France made few gains and incurred crippling debts. Spain made some territorial gains but failed in its primary aim of recovering Gibraltar.46 The Dutch were defeated on all counts and were compelled to cede territory to Great Britain. In India, the war against Mysore and its allies concluded in 1784 without any territorial changes. American Civil War The American Civil War (also known by other names) was a civil war fought in the United States from 1861 to 1865, between the North (the Union) and the South (the Confederacy).d The Civil War began primarily as a result of the long-standing controversy over the enslavement of black people. War broke out in April 1861 when secessionist forces attacked Fort Sumter in South Carolina shortly after Abraham Lincoln had been inaugurated as the President of the United States. The loyalists of the Union in the North, which also included some geographically western and southern states, proclaimed support for the Constitution. They faced secessionists of the Confederate States in the South, who advocated for states' rights in order to uphold slavery. Of the 34 U.S. states in February 1861, seven Southern slave states were declared by partisans to have seceded from the country, and the so-called Confederate States of America was organized in rebellion against the U.S. constitutional government. The Confederacy grew to control at least a majority of territory in eleven states, and it claimed the additional states of Kentucky and Missouri by assertions from native secessionists fleeing Union authority, but without territory or population therein; -These states were given full representation in the Confederate Congress throughout the Civil War. The two remaining 'slave' states, Delaware and Maryland, were invited to join the Confederacy, but nothing substantial developed due to intervention by federal troops. The Confederate states were never diplomatically recognized as a joint entity by the government of the United States or by that of any foreign country.e The states that remained loyal to the U.S. were known as the Union.f The Union and the Confederacy quickly raised volunteer and conscription armies that fought mostly in the South over the course of four years. Intense combat left 620,000 to 750,000 people dead, more than the number of U.S. military deaths in all other wars combined.g The war effectively ended April 9, 1865, when General Robert E. Lee surrendered to General Ulysses S. Grant at the Battle of Appomattox Court House. Confederate generals throughout the southern states followed suit, the last surrender on land occurring June 23. Much of the South's infrastructure was destroyed, especially the transportation systems. The Confederacy collapsed, slavery was abolished, and four million black slaves were freed. During the Reconstruction erathat followed the war, national unity was slowly restored, the national government expanded its power, and civil and political rights were granted to freed black slaves through amendments to the Constitution and federal legislation. The war is one of the most studied and written about episodes in U.S. history.14 Spanish-American War The Spanish–American War (Spanish: Guerra Hispano-Americana; Filipino: Digmaang Espanyol-Amerikano) was an armed conflict between Spain and the United States in 1898. Hostilities began in the aftermath of the internal explosion of USS Maine in Havana Harbor in Cuba, leading to U.S. intervention in the Cuban War of Independence. The war led to emergence of U.S. predominance in the Caribbean region,15 and resulted in U.S. acquisition of Spain's Pacific possessions. That led to U.S. involvement in the Philippine Revolution and ultimately in the Philippine–American War.16 The main issue was Cuban independence. Revolts had been occurring for some years in Cuba against Spanish rule. The U.S. later backed these revolts upon entering the Spanish–American War. There had been war scares before, as in the Virginius Affair in 1873, but in the late 1890s, American public opinion was agitated by reports of gruesome Spanish atrocities.17 The business community had just recovered from a deep depression and feared that a war would reverse the gains. It lobbied vigorously against going to war. President William McKinley ignored the exaggerated yellow pressand sought a peaceful settlement.18 The United States Navy armored cruiser USS Maine mysteriously exploded and sank in Havana Harbor; political pressures from the Democratic Party pushed McKinley into a war that he had wished to avoid. McKinley signed a joint Congressional resolution demanding Spanish withdrawal and authorizing the President to use military force to help Cuba gain independence on April 20, 1898.19 In response, Spain severed diplomatic relations with the United States on April 21. On the same day, the U.S. Navy began a blockade of Cuba.20 Both sides declared war; neither had allies. The ten-week war was fought in both the Caribbean and the Pacific. As U.S. agitators for war well knew,21 U.S. naval power would prove decisive, allowing expeditionary forces to disembark in Cuba against a Spanish garrison already facing nationwide Cuban insurgent attacks and further wasted by yellow fever.22 The invaders obtained the surrender of Santiago de Cuba and Manila despite the good performance of some Spanish infantry units and fierce fighting for positions such as San Juan Hill.23 Madrid sued for peace after two Spanish squadrons were sunk in Santiago de Cubaand Manila Bay and a third, more modern, fleet was recalled home to protect the Spanish coasts.24 The result was the 1898 Treaty of Paris, negotiated on terms favorable to the U.S. which allowed it temporary control of Cuba and ceded ownership of Puerto Rico, Guam, and the Philippine islands. The cession of the Philippines involved payment of $20 million ($602,320,000 today) to Spain by the U.S. to cover infrastructure owned by Spain.25 The defeat and loss of the last remnants of the Spanish Empire was a profound shock to Spain's national psyche and provoked a thorough philosophical and artistic reevaluation of Spanish society known as the Generation of '98.24 The United States gained several island possessions spanning the globe and a rancorous new debate over the wisdom of expansionism.26 World War I The United States declared war on Germany on April 6, 1917, more than two and a half years after World War I started. A ceasefire and Armistice was declared on November 11, 1918. Before entering the war, the U.S. had remained neutral, though it had been an important supplier to Great Britain and the other Allied powers. The U.S. made its major contributions in terms of supplies, raw material, and money, starting in 1917. American soldiers under General of the Armies John Pershing, Commander-in-Chief of the American Expeditionary Force (AEF), arrived at the rate of 10,000 men a day on the Western Front in the summer of 1918. During the war the U.S. mobilized over 4 million military personnel and suffered 110,000 deaths, including around 45,000 who died due to the 1918 Spanish influenza outbreak (30,000 before they even reached France).12 The war saw a dramatic expansion of the United States government in an effort to harness the war effort and a significant increase in the size of the U.S. Armed Forces. After a relatively slow start in mobilizing the economy and labor force, by spring 1918, the nation was poised to play a role in the conflict. Under the leadership of President Woodrow Wilson, the war represented the climax of the Progressive Era as it sought to bring reform and democracy to the world, although there was substantial public opposition to U.S. entry into the war. World War II The military history of the United States in World War II covers the war against the Axis powers, starting with the 7 December 1941 attack on Pearl Harbor. During the first two years of World War II, the United States had maintained formal neutrality as made official in the Quarantine Speech delivered by U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1937, while supplying Britain, the Soviet Union, and Chinawith war material through the Lend-Lease Act which was signed into law on 11 March 1941, as well as deploying the U.S. military to replace the British invasion forces in Iceland. Following the "Greer incident" Roosevelt publicly confirmed the "shoot on sight" order on 11 September 1941, effectively declaring naval war on Germany and Italy in the Battle of the Atlantic.1 In the Pacific Theater, there was unofficial early U.S. combat activity such as the Flying Tigers. During the war some 16 million Americans served in the United States Armed Forces, with 405,399 killed in action and 671,278 wounded.2 There were also 130,201 American prisoners of war, of whom 116,129 returned home after the war.3 Key civilian advisors to President Roosevelt included Secretary of War Henry L. Stimson, who mobilized the nation's industries and induction centers to supply the Army, commanded by General George Marshall and the Army Air Forces under General Hap Arnold. The Navy, led by Secretary of the Navy Frank Knox and Admiral Ernest King, proved more autonomous. Overall priorities were set by Roosevelt and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, chaired by William Leahy. Highest priority went to the defeat of Germany in Europe, but first the war against Japan in the Pacific was more urgent after the sinking of the main battleship fleet at Pearl Harbor. Admiral King put Admiral Chester W. Nimitz, based in Hawaii, in charge of the Pacific War against Japan. The Imperial Japanese Navyhad the advantage, taking the Philippines as well as British and Dutch possessions, and threatening Australia but in June 1942, its main carriers were sunk during the Battle of Midway, and the Americans seized the initiative. The Pacific War became one of island hopping, so as to move air bases closer and closer to Japan. The Army, based in Australia under General Douglas MacArthur, steadily advanced across New Guinea to the Philippines, with plans to invade the Japanese home islands in late 1945. With its merchant fleet sunk by American submarines, Japan ran short of aviation gasoline and fuel oil, as the U.S. Navy in June 1944 captured islands within bombing range of the Japanese home islands. Strategic bombing directed by General Curtis Lemay destroyed all the major Japanese cities, as the U.S. captured Okinawa after heavy losses in spring 1945. With the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the Soviet invasion of Manchuria, and an invasion of the home islands imminent, Japan surrendered. The war in Europe involved aid to Britain, her allies, and the Soviet Union, with the U.S. supplying munitions until it could ready an invasion force. U.S. forces were first tested to a limited degree in the North African Campaign and then employed more significantly with British Forces in Italy in 1943–45, where U.S. forces, representing about a third of the Allied forces deployed, bogged down after Italy surrendered and the Germans took over. Finally the main invasion of France took place in June 1944, under General Dwight D. Eisenhower. Meanwhile, the U.S. Army Air Forces and the British Royal Air Force engaged in the area bombardment of German cities and systematically targeted German transportation links and synthetic oil plants, as it knocked out what was left of the Luftwaffe post Battle of Britain in 1944. Being invaded from all sides, it became clear that Germany would lose the war. Berlin fell to the Soviets in May 1945, and with Adolf Hitler dead, the Germans surrendered. The military effort was strongly supported by civilians on the home front, who provided the military personnel, the munitions, the money, and the morale to fight the war to victory. World War II cost the United States an estimated $341 billion in 1945 dollars – equivalent to 74% of America's GDP and expenditures during the war. In 2015 dollars, the war cost over $4.5 trillion.45 Korean War At the conclusion of World War II the Allied nations began the process of disarmament of Axis controlled regions. Japan occupied Korea at this time and had been in control since 1910. In 1945, the decision was made to have American Marines forces oversee Japanese surrender and disarmament south of the 38th parallel and the Soviet Union would facilitate the change of power to the north.1 At the time there was no political motivation and seemed to be a logical and convenient plan of action. The original agreement and intent was to create a unified and independent Korea out of the post Japanese occupation era.1 Instead each side of the 38th parallel established its own government under the influence of the occupational country; the United States in South Korea and the Soviet Union in North Korea. Both new Korean governments discredited the other and claimed to be the only legitimate political system. Tensions between the North and South escalated and each side began to petition foreign powers for resources and support. South Korea wanted weapons and supplies from Truman and the United States government while North Korea sought help from Stalin and the Soviet Union.1 The United States was still war weary from the disruptive World War II campaign and refused South Korea's request for weapons and troops.1 North Korea convinced the Soviet Union to supply them with the weapons and support they requested. This decision coincided with the United States withdrawing the last remaining combat troops from South Korea.1 North Korea saw its opportunity and attacked South Korean forces at the 38th parallel on June 25, 1950 and thus initiating the Korean War.1 By July 27th 1953, Korean Armistice Agreement is the armistice which brought about a complete cessation of hostilities of the Korean War. It was signed by U.S. Army Lieutenant General William Harrison, Jr.representing the United Nations Command (UNC), North Korean General Nam Il representing the Korean People's Army (KPA), and the Chinese People's Volunteer Army (PVA).1 The armistice was signed on 27 July 1953, and was designed to "ensure a complete cessation of hostilities and of all acts of armed force in Korea until a final peaceful settlement is achieved." Cuban Missile Crisis Meanwhile, the 1962 United States elections were under way, and the White House had for months denied charges that it was ignoring dangerous Soviet missiles 90 miles (140 km) from Florida. The missile preparations were confirmed when an Air Force U-2 spy plane produced clear photographic evidence of medium-range (SS-4) and intermediate-range (R-14) ballistic missilefacilities. The US established a naval blockade on October 22 to prevent further missiles from reaching Cuba; Oval Office tapes during the crisis revealed that Kennedy had also put the blockade in place as an attempt to provoke Soviet-backed forces in Berlin as well.345 The US announced it would not permit offensive weapons to be delivered to Cuba and demanded that the weapons already in Cuba be dismantled and returned to the Soviet Union. After several days of tense negotiations, an agreement was reached between US President John F. Kennedy and Khrushchev. Publicly, the Soviets would dismantle their offensive weapons in Cuba and return them to the Soviet Union, subject to United Nations verification, in exchange for a US public declaration and agreement to avoid invading Cuba again. Secretly, the United States agreed that it would dismantle all US-built Jupiter MRBMs, which had been deployed in Turkey against the Soviet Union; there has been debate on whether or not Italy was included in the agreement as well. When all offensive missiles and Ilyushin Il-28 light bombers had been withdrawn from Cuba, the blockade was formally ended on November 21, 1962. The negotiations between the United States and the Soviet Union pointed out the necessity of a quick, clear, and direct communication line between Washington and Moscow. As a result, the Moscow–Washington hotline was established. A series of agreements later reduced US–Soviet tensions for several years until both parties began to build their nuclear arsenal even further. Vietnam War The United States involvement of Vietnam War in 1965 to 1973, the American victory of ending war in Vietnam withdrawn of all US Combat Ground Forces signed ceasefire in January 27th 1973, Paris Peace Accords official them a American and South VIetnam. April 30th 1975, the US and Vietnam victory is ending of Vietnam War was finally is over were long voyage. Iran Hostage Crisis November 4th 1979 to January 20th 1981, 52 American citizens in Iran make an friends another time to choice as 444 days in the United States. American Invasion of Grenada The United States invasion of Grenada began on 25 October 1983, led by the United States into the Caribbean island nation of Grenada, 100 miles (160 km) north of Venezuela, codenamed Operation Urgent Fury. It resulted in an American victory within a matter of days. It was triggered by the strife within the People's Revolutionary Government which resulted in the house arrest and execution of the previous leader and second Prime Minister of Grenada Maurice Bishop, and the establishment of the Revolutionary Military Council with Hudson Austin as Chairman. The invasion resulted in the appointment of an interim government, followed by democratic elections in 1984. The country has remained a democratic nation since then. Grenada gained independence from the United Kingdom in 1974. The Communist New Jewel Movement seized power in a coup in 1979 under Maurice Bishop, suspending the constitution and detaining several political prisoners. In 1983, an internal power struggle began over Bishop's foreign policy, and a military junta captured and executed him and his partner Jacqueline Creft on 19 October, along with three cabinet ministers and two union leaders. The Reagan Administration in the U.S. launched a military intervention following appeals by the Organisation of Eastern Caribbean States and Grenada's Governor-General Paul Scoondue to "concerns over the 600 U.S. medical students on the island" and fears of a repeat of the Iran hostage crisis. The invasion began on the morning of 25 October 1983, just two days after the bombing of the U.S. Marine barracks in Beirut, which was unrelated. The invading force consisted of the Army's rapid deployment force, Marines, Army Delta Force, Navy SEALs, and ancillary forces totaling 7,600 troops, together with Jamaican forces and troops of the Regional Security System(RSS).9 The force defeated Grenadian resistance after a low-altitude airborne assault by Rangers on Point Salines Airport at the south end of the island, and a Marine helicopter and amphibious landing on the north end at Pearls Airport. Austin's military government was deposed and replaced by a government-appointed by Scoon. The invasion was criticized by many countries including Canada. British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher privately disapproved of the mission and the lack of notice that she received, but she publicly supported it.10 The United Nations General Assembly condemned it as "a flagrant violation of international law" on 2 November 1983 with a vote of 108 to 9.11 Conversely, there was broad public support in the United States12 and the Grenadian population approved of American intervention, appreciating the fact that there had been relatively few civilian casualties, as well as the return to democratic elections in 1984.1314 The date of the invasion is now a national holiday in Grenada called Thanksgiving Day, commemorating the freeing of several political prisoners who were subsequently elected to office. A truth and reconciliation commission was launched in 2000 to re-examine some of the controversies of the era; in particular, the commission made an unsuccessful attempt to find Bishop's body, which had been disposed of at Austin's order and never found. The invasion also highlighted issues with communication and coordination between the different branches of the American military when operating together as a joint force, contributing to investigations and sweeping changes in the form of the Goldwater-Nichols Act and other reorganizations. World War III European Theatre shot down in Soviet territory]] The United States found itself at war with its ideological enemy, the Soviet Union, after economic negotiations between the Soviets and NATO failed to reach a conclusive agreement. The Soviet Union's economy was in ruins, so it elected to invade Western Europe in order to maintain its power. As most of Europe was endangered by the Soviets, NATO asked the U.S. to intervene to aid its forces. The U.S. rushed to Europe by sending reinforcements into West Germany and other nations where Soviet troops had taken occupation. The U.S. Navy was charged with countering the Soviet Fleet in the Norwegian and Mediterranean Seas. While the U.S. was successful in repelling the Soviet forces in Iceland and France, it failed to retake lost parts of West Germany from the Soviets and its Navy was somehow destroyed in the Mediterranean and the Soviets have continued to harass American and NATO forces. They did however succeed in removing Soviet forces from France. American Theatre - Eastern Seaboard The U.S. found itself at war within its own waters, as the Soviet Navy initiated some attacks against the American East Coast to raid American bases and supply convoys en route to Europe, which the Americans successfully repelled. The U.S. had also been suppressing a Cuban insurgency in the Bahamas. To make matters worse, the U.S. had been forced to fight the Soviets within the states themselves. Four months after the onset of the war, the Soviets occupied the outlying islands of New York City, namely Governor's, Liberty, and Ellis Islands. They attempted to bombard the area by means of chemical weapons. At the end, however, the siege on the city was failed after an assault conducted by the New York National Guard, the U.S. Marine Corps, and the U.S. Army Rangers. The political aftereffects of the attempted chemical strike on civilians is never explored. American Theatre - Pacific Coast A week after this battle, the Soviets launched a surprise attack to the city of Seattle, Washington in an attempt to invade the West Coast and distract the Americans from Europe. They bypassed the Pacific Fleet by hiding their forces in a large convoy of civilian freighters, and quickly overran the Washington National Guard in Seattle. In the ensuing invasion, Seattle fell within hours, forcing the U.S. Army to deploy its domestic forces into Washington to retrieve the city. The Americans were at first caught off guard to defend their nation to prevent the Soviet expansion over the State of Washington. The campaign was disorganised at first, but the U.S. Army later began to rapidly retake the advantage and succeeded in retrieving all territory under Soviet occupation. Finally, the Americans prepared themselves for their ultimate goal of liberating Seattle from the Soviets. fighting in the fallout after the nuclear annihilation of Cascade Falls]] However, before the operation even started, General Morgan informed the President that the People's Republic of China had joined the war, aligning itself with the Soviet Union, despite its efforts to remain neutral. China had also agreed with the Soviets to send its naval forces to Seattle and a huge contingent of soldiers. This was strategically dangerous for the U.S. if the fleet ever arrived with Seattle dockyards still under the Soviet occupation, then fresh Chinese reinforcements would counter attack and reclaim the beachhead.To slow the fleet down, the US Army sent out strike teams to establish Anti ship missile defences and artillery on the islands and coast line the Chinese would have to approach. Presumably the US Air Force and the US Navy were also doing their best to harass or even aver the Chinese invasion. Later, as the preparation to retake Seattle, Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer, Lieutenant Parker, and Captain James Webb were appointed to lead the assault. Colonel Wilkins of the Oregon National Guard also joined by providing reinforcements for the U.S. Army in their operation. The operation finally began. The American forces tore into the Seattle city limits to confront an the only remaining organised Soviet forces in the entirety of the US. The battle was intense and losses on both sides were presumed to have been high, but the American forces succeeded in liberating Seattle. The Soviets launched a final counterattack, presumably lead by Captain Malashenko, but the force was annihilated. Chinese casualties and ship losses are never discussed, nor is the likely political ramifications for the failed Chinese attack. It is likely the Chinese lost the entirety of the Expeditionary fleet and ground forces. The loss would likely dissolve any future Chinese plans for invasion, and may even have them withdraw from the war and any Alliances made with the USSR. Aftermath However, the war is not yet over, but it is nearing its end. The Logistical and military resources necessary for the first invasion would have been enormous - However, with a majority of their conscription and professional forces lost, the destruction of presumably their entire civilian and merchant marine fleets, the likely loss of their only major ally (China) after the disastrous failed invasion, combined with growing and preexisting civilian unrest in both Warsaw Pact nations and within the USSR itself, there are only four major possibilities remaining: *The Soviets may seek to exact revenge for their defeat in the American Theater, and may attempt or rebuild a secondary attack force on the United States. However - the possibility of such an hellacious assault (much like the first attack on Seattle) is extremely unlikely since the invasion relied upon absolute surprise to evade US naval patrols in the Pacific. With the US military now fully aware of a possible attack in the future, the US would concentrate or embolden it's allies in the Eastern Pacific (such as Japan) to strike or raid against Soviet naval assets or infrastructure along the Russian far east. For example conventional bombings of seaports, airports, roads, highways and army basses in the Sakhalin island would be done in order to slowdown or prevent any attempt at rebuilding any forces within the area. It is also possible the US could encourage Japan to become a member of the war, using them as an asset against both China and the Soviet Union in the Pacific realm. *The Soviets take significant time to recover from the losses in the American Theater, and the Americans delay trying to reclaim Europe due to the large number of Soviet forces there. Morale among Soviet soldiers who learn of the operation would likely plummet as slowly, more and more technologically equipped, and better trained NATO soldiers are thrown against them with partisan activity in West Germany disrupting supply and troop movements. Combined with latent Warsaw pact Nations discontent with their communist governments, and it may herald the beginning of a general revolt across the entirety of Eastern Europe now that the bulk of all pacifying forces are redeployed, or already deployed on the front lines. *The Soviets retreat from the European Theater and initiate peace talks, this is the most likely outcome. In a strategically untenable situation, having just lost a large number of elite amphibious assault troops and general forces, and on the verge of economic collapse having already engaged stringent rationing to the civilian population who has been facing economic strangulation in the upcoming years, their would either be a revolt, or a general military coup, possibly spearheaded by Lebedjev and like minded officers. Even with the new support from China, the alliance would quickly fall apart due to the failed invasion resulting in possibly hundreds of thousands of dead Chinese soldiers who were ambushed in the Seattle Bay area by US Air, artillery, and Naval forces, and previous historical grievances. *Finally, the most likely depending on the fanaticism of Soviet leadership, the loss of so many elite forces in the Seattle operation, combined with their already crumbling economic state which was their purpose for entering the war in the first place, the Soviet forces have seen the peak of their success and will slowly be driven back as NATO strategic bombing and strike forces destroy more and more Soviet Infrastructure. Very quickly, the soviet Public would no longer tolerate a war. Historically by this time, Soviet conscription methods were becoming increasingly difficult to enforce. Followed by a disastrous war, and famine looming, the Soviet Leadership would have no choice but to surrender unconditionally. Military The United States Armed Forces is the military force of the United States, and as of 1989, is one of the most powerful military forces in the world, rivalling the Soviet Armed Forces. The Armed Forces earned its prestige following victories in World War I and World War II, as well as interventions in Korea, Vietnam, and Grenada. The five branches of the military are the Army, Air Force, Navy, Marines, and the Coast Guard. In addition to that, each state has it's own National Guard, reserve components of the Army and the Air Force who respond to disasters and emergency, and State Militias that can be Federalised. Notably, the Armed Forces have bases and troops stationed in Europe, Africa, Latin America, the Middle East, East Asia, Southeast Asia and the Pacific to counter the spread of communism in these regions. United States Army See also: United States Army The largest branch of the United States Armed Forces, performing land-based operations. The U.S. Army is composed of 4 corps and 18 divisions. The U.S Army, as of 1989, operates several tanks, APCs, IFVs, Humvees, UH-60 Black Hawks, a variety of close air support jets and bombers, and AH-64A Apaches. Part of the reserves of the Army are the National Guard. United States Air Force See also: U.S. Air Force Aerial wing of the Armed Forces. Like all Air-forces their ultimate goal is aerial warfare, and any roles that will help them in aerial warfare, this ranges from achieving air superiority to destroying enemy command center and airfields, destruction of enemy air defences, strategic bombing, and reluctantly, air support for the ground troops. The Air Force operates several fighter jets such as the F-4 Phantom, F-5 Tiger, F-15 Eagle, and the F-16 Fighter; to A-10 Warthogs, and intercontinental bombers like the B-52 Stratofortress and the Prototype Stealth Bomber. The U.S. Air Force has air bases located across the world. Finally they are also charged with the control of nuclear missiles and missile defences. United States Navy See also: United States Navy 3rd Fleet - Atlantic Fleet based in Norfolk, Virginia. Attacked by Soviet submarines. Sixth Fleet - HQ in Naples, Italy. Rendered combat ineffective by the Soviet Navy in the Mediterranean. Pacific Fleet - Headquarters located in Naval Station Pearl Harbour, Honolulu, Hawaii. Includes the 7th Fleet. Also has in Yokusaka, Japan and Subic Naval Base, Philippines. Being the largest navy covering the entire Pacific Ocean, it engaged both the Soviet Navy and the People's Liberation Army Navy in World War III. In addition, the US has a naval base in Guantanamo Bay in Cuba. Following Cuba's entry to the war, it is an unknown what became of the facility. The US Navy has been since World War II the single most powerful naval force in the world, by 1989 out classing the rest of the worlds navies combined. Soviet Naval doctrine as heavy in submarine warfare and anti shipping tactics, relying on one shot vessels which were loaded with as much ordnance as possible and were often given no means of maintaining their ships or reloading their weapons while out at sea. The Soviet Navy was never designed or thought of to last more than the beginning stages of the war. The U.S. Navy operates 19 ships that could be called aircraft carriers, but only considers 10 to be actual carriers. Compare to Russia which has only 1 ship classified as a Carrier the Admiral Kuznetsov, and China which at the time had no carriers period. United States Marine Corps See also : United States Marine Corps United States Coast Guard See also : United States Coast Guard U.S Coast Guard had been Founded After the World War I Start or 1915 , Many known About the Coast guard ,The Coast Guard is a maritime, military, multi-mission service unique among the U.S. military branches for having a maritime law enforcement and a federal regulatory agency mission as part of its mission set , Coast Guard Vehicle just like the US Navy but it is Type of small sailing ship Territories Besides the 48 states in the mainland, Hawaii, and Alaska; the United States possesses several territories in the Pacific and the Atlantic. Majority of these were acquired in the beginning of the 20th century while others became administered territories after the Second World War. Being part of the U.S., these territories may face future attacks from Soviet, Chinese, Cuban, and other belligerent nation in the Third World War. Atlantic/Central American Territories * Commonwealth of Puerto Rico * Navassa Island * United States Virgin Islands * Panama Canal Zone (abolished on October 1, 1979 under the Torrijos–Carter Treaty, under joint US-Panamanian Control) * Bajo Nuevo Bank/Petrel Islands (Controlled by Columbia. Disputed by the US, Jamaica, and Nicaragua) Pacific Territories * American Samoa * Guam * Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (United Nations Trust Territory administered by the United States) ** Marshall Islands (Independent since October 21, 1986, under Compact of Free Trade Associatioon (COFA)) ** Federated States of Micronesia (Independent since November 3, 1986, under COFA) ** Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands (New constitution effective November 4, 1986 - in political union with the United States) ** Palau * Wake Island * Midway Island * Johnston Atoll * Kwajalein Atoll * Palmyra Atoll * Kingman Reef See also * Category:Factions Category:Countries